Child of Earth
by Frostyfirea
Summary: Lily and James Potter are always seen as perfect. But what if that wasn't true? What if James cheated on Lily? Harry is not the son of Lily and he must decide which side he is on. His Mothers or the Gods. Both sides don't trust him and he is walking on a tight line. It is his first year in hogwarts and Voldermort is trying to get a certain stone we all know. AU Demi-Harry!
1. The Day that changes everything

**AN: This is a story I have just thought about this as in most 'Harry got different parents' Lily is still his mother. I also love Harry Potter and Percy Jackson so i thought to do this as it is now half-Term so i have time on my hands. I might not update a lot because I do have other things to do other than this story. I am not very good at writing and I wanted to see what I can do also from some things on this site I can't do worst than some people. Enjoy :)**

James potter walked down the street struggling to put one foot in front of the other. His head was aching and he felt his stomach turn in disgust as strong smells of alcohol filled his nostrils. He felt his mouth water and quickly turn to the side as he expelled his stomach fluids. He did not know where he was and the sun was not helping him think as the bright rays entered his eyes making him want to sleep. A loud crackling sound sounded from his right causing him to whimper in pain.

"James, What the hell are you doing here?" said a squawky voice in his ear.

He turned to his right and had the unpleasant surprise of seeing his beautiful wife glaring down at him. Her red hair was a mess making her seem like she just woke up; Her clothes was crumbled in the rush to get here and her green eyes were narrowed in anger. Her right foot tapped in a pattern making him know he needed a good excuse or he was sleeping on the coach for the rest of the week.

"Sirius took me here. He said it would be fun and that muggles do it everyday.", James whispered as he rubbed his temples; His headache seen to be growing in size.

Lily sighed and shook her head in annoyance. She hooked her arm under her husband and position him so he would be able to lean on her.

"Sorry James, But we really don't have the time to walk all the way back home", was the last thing she said before he felt himself twisting and being squeezed into a little tubed.

The movement made him feel even more sick and as soon as they apparated into their home in Godric's Hollow James fell onto the floor and started throwing up again. Lily then levitated him up into their bed and allowed him to go asleep as she went back downstairs clearing up the mess he left. Not knowing that James did something that could tear their relationship apart last night.

* * *

On 31st July, it was a normal day for Lily and James potter as they prepared for the day ahead. James and Lily were going to visit Alice and Frank Longbottom as the last time they saw them was after the wedding which was over 10 months ago. The Longbottoms has been very close friends with the Potters since Hogwarts and Lily did not want to lose touch with them completely

"Hurry up James, we need to go now!" Lily shouted as she quickly shoved her things into her bag.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He said back to Lily as he raced down the stairs putting on his robes.

Lily open the door and stared in shock at what was on the doorstep. A scream left her month causing James to quickly run towards her in a panic. When he reached the door he also stared in shock. A gasp escaped his mouth. There on a doorstep was a baby in a carrier. The carrier was made out of fine wood and seemed to have been made by a master crafter. It was stunning. Leafs decorated the inside of the carrier and the baby was wrapped in a forest green blanket that seem to glow with its own natural light. On the middle of the blanket there was a sliver symbol that glittered in the sun. The symbol looked nothing that they have seen as it was a circle that was separated into four parts.

Lily shook her head and quickly brought the baby carrier into the house. James followed her staring in shock and took the baby- that seen less than a day old- out the carries and wrapped his arms around the child.

"Why would someone leave a baby on our doorstep", asked James as looked at Lily bemused over the baby's head.

"I don't know but-wait what is that?" said Lily as she picked up a letter that dropped from the baby

_Dear, Potter_

_This is Your child,_

_look after him. _

Lily looked at James in shock. Hurt flashed through her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek.

"C-C-Could t-t-this true J-J-James", asked Lily as her voice wobbled.

James turn away from her as he thought about it. Had he cheated on Lily? He was about to say no when he remembered a woman he met on the night Sirius tricked him to get drunk. Her hair was black and she wore a clock that was a deep green which highlighted her eyes-which were a darker side of green. She had a auror of power around her that drawn James to her and had a godly beauty. He had forgotten completely of Lily and they went into the forest near the party they were at. He was so intoxicated he had forgotten about her the next day.

He putted the baby back in the carrier and sat on the couch next to Lily.

"I'm so sorry Lil. I was drunk. I didn't mean it to happen. It was a accident", James quietly said next to her. She turned away from him and stared at the baby in shock. The child was now awake and stared at her back. She felt anger as she looked at the boy. This boy ruined her life. She would have never have known of her husband's actions if he never appeared. She knew something like this would happen when she found out she couldn't have kids but never this soon.

But as she kept staring into the blue eyes of the baby. She couldn't help but also pity the baby as his mother has dumped him all alone on the doorstep. She picked him up and couldn't help thinking that the child was hers now.

"We will adopted him", said Lily as she got her keys. "Come on, We are going to a muggle hospital"

"Why Muggle?" James asked as he followed behind her bringing the baby carries.

"Because we can just say we did a natural birth and I will use a glamour to make me look like I gave birth and we can register the baby there", explained Lily.

And that was the day Henry/Harry James Potter became known to the Potters


	2. Halloween- The day of the dead

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading. I forgot to disclaim last chapter so here it is: **

**I do not own any characters and all the credits go to the authors. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. I do not get any money out of this so it is not illegal.**

**Also in the chapter there are sentences in bold that shows that is not my own work but Rowlings work. Enjoy :)**

A cry pierce the silence in the house causing Lily and James to groan in annoyance. Today was Halloween and Sirius was coming over to talk about some order business at 8:00pm and they were hoping to sleep in. Lily turned onto her side and got off the bed slowly, already feeling the warmth going as the cold air moved around the house.

James was already back to sleep and she felt anger as she looked after him. They had not talk a lot about what the cheating affair but both have chosen to break up after the war as Lily could no longer trust him; she was staying with him because of the fact Voldemort- or Moldyshorts as James calls him-was hunting Harry and if he came then Harry would have better chances of getting away with James and Lily there. It was for Harry's safety.

She walked into the room the cry was coming from and looked down at Harry- who had stop crying when she came in the room- a smile across her face. Harry has grown a lot and was now one years old. His eyes had changed from the bright blue eyes to a dark forest like green. His hair was black but strangely reminded her of the colour of soil. He had a mix of James facial features and the other women but instead of James bird nest on top of his head; he instead had a bunch of curls that made him seem younger.

Lily picked him up and walked down to the kitchen, putting him into a high chair. She walked back into her bedroom and woke up James so they could start the day. When that was done she quickly prepared breakfast and they all sat around the table.

"When is Dumbledore coming over," asked Lily as she tried to get Harry to eat his vegetables.

"At twel-wait what is the time?" Panic James as he looked around the small room for a clock. Just as he was about to go into the living room. A burst from the fireplace signalled Dumbledore.

"Twelve I guess," chortled Lily as she quickly stood up and shook hands with her old headmaster.

"It a pleasure seeing you again Professor Dumbledore," said Lily

"Ah stop with the formal business. Call me Albus," Dumbledore said. His eyes were twinkling and made him seem mad or well...madder than he was already.

"So Albus, what did you want to talk to us about?" asked James as he quietly finished trying to get Harry to eat. When James said that there seen to be a switch as the bubbly grandfather turned into a cold professor.

"I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of borrowing your invisibility cloak," said Albus

"Why would you want to borrow it?" asked James. He looked at Dumbledore bemused. Why would he want to borrow it? James and Lily already decided that if Voldemort came then they would hide Harry under it. They would try and get Voldemort away from Harry and he would live. They had already told Sirius this plan as they would need someone to get Harry. If Dumbledore took it then the plan would be in ruins.

"I have found something about the cloak and I need to research it," said Albus trying his hardest not to allow any information to slip.

"What have you found? Is it important?," asked Lily looking worried.

"Yes I have. I think it might help stop this war," said Albus. He really needed the Cloak and if he had to lie to get it he would.

Both James and Lily smiled. The war has been going on for ages and if there was even a tiny chance there was a way to stop the war they were happy. James quickly stood up and went into his bedroom to get the cloak. When he came down he gave it to Dumbledore but not before saying a few words

"Please don't break it. It is a family heirloom and I am hoping to give it to Harry when he is eleven."

Dumbledore smiled a sad smile and nodded his head before leaving.

"Be safe," was the last words he would ever say to Lily and James Potter. Not that they knew that yet.

* * *

James and Lily sat in the front room as they played with Harry. The curtains were open in a moment of carelessness. Harry giggled as Bubbles came out of James' wand, glowing in many different colours. Lily smiled at the scene as she read a book next to Harry.

They did not know of the dark presence walking down the street. They were happy waiting for Sirius to arrive as it was near to eight O'Clock Lily was about to get up when they felt the wards collapsed. Lily and James eyes widen in panic as the door burst off it's Hinges. The bang cause Lily and James to flinch and Harry to start crying.

"**Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off — just go!" **Shouted James as he ran to the door. Forgetting his most important weapon which could have saved them a couple of seconds.

Voldemort laughed a cold laugh that made James shiver in fear as he saw James weapon less.

"Ah, How far the brave have fallen," was the last words he heard before he saw the bright green of the killing curse coming his way and then he was dead to the world.

Lily felt tears leave her eyes as she heard a thump echo around the house. She knew James was dead. She was powerless to stop this from happen. The wards had turn on them. Anyone can enter but no one could leave. She put Harry in the crib and heard footstep as it came close to her every second. She felt like she was in a nightmare but at least in a nightmare you could wake up. This was reality.

As the bedroom door also went falling across the room she couldn't help but think she didn't want to die. As Voldemort came through the door, she couldn't help but gasp at the monster she was looking at. Last time she had saw him she was saw he, at least, had a nose.

"**Not Harry. Please Not Harry"** begged Lily as sobs broke through her throat. She stood in front of Harry trying her hardest not allow Harry to see the monster in front of them

"**Stand Aside you Silly girl. Stand aside now!"** Voldemort sneered at the girl. He couldn't believe he actually was allow mercy but then again by doing this severus would have more reason to say by his side. He did need some loyal death eaters. Severus would be in his debt.

"**Not Harry! Please, no, not Harry — I'll do anything!" **Lily tried again but she knew it was false hope. Harry was a threat to Voldemort and to get rid of a threat you would have to kill them or lock them up.

Voldemort -finally having enough of the crying girl- raised his hand and again casted the killing cast. He gave her a chance- which he really shouldn't have- and she didn't take it. It wasn't his fault she was a ungrateful mudblood. He finally turned to the boy and laughed as he saw the child crying. Whoever thought this child could kill him was mental but ,then again, it was better to be safe and with that thought he raised his wand.

But Before he could cast the curse ;a tree suddenly broke through the window and shielded Harry. Voldemort eyes widen in shock. The child must have done it. He quickly blasted the tree and once again tried the curse but this time a woman appeared in front of Harry. She glowed with power as she glared at Voldemort like he was a bug under her shoe. Her dark Hair waved in the unnaturally wind that was streaming into the room. Her eyes were black and promised death.

"How dare you try to harm my son, you human," She spat the word human like a curse and her voice echo around the house. The earth started to shake and Voldemort ,for the second time of his life, felt fear as he saw his death flash through his mind. He took a step back when she grabbed him and lifted him towards her.

"You aren't even Human are you. You are pieces," she said this like a statement. Like she knew exactly what he had done.

"I can't kill you completely but I promise I will kill this body happily," she said this with a cold smirk over her face. Voldemort actually wanted to run.

Then her hands started to glow. Light shining through her skin. Voldemort scream as his skin actually started to burn. His eye balls turned to liquid and he smelled the smell of burnt flesh fill the room. He couldn't do anything to stop this agony and after five minutes of screaming; his body finally disappeared.

When he was finally gone she finally noticed the crying screams of her baby. Harry face was bleeding as part of the roof had collapsed when the earth was shaking. Their on his head was a z shaped cut. She picked him up and quietly said to him.

"My Son, I must leave but remember I will be their when you need me. I will watch you and stay with you because family always stays together. You will be the most powerful half-blood ever and you will be right by my side."

Suddenly she heard a scream of a man and footstep coming this way. She quickly kissed Harry on the forehead healing the cut but leaving a scar and putted him back in the crib before disappearing in a storm of leaves.

* * *

Sirius ran into the room his heart pumping as he looked for Baby Harry. Tears were falling down his face and couldn't stop seeing the body of his best friends lying there, staring blankly into his eyes. He looked at Lily and couldn't help the sob escaping his mouth. This was his fault. He told them to change keepers and because of that they are dead. When he saw Harry relief flooded his body and he ran across the room and picked him up. This was his last connection of Lily and James. He was so lost in this thought that he didn't even notice as someone walked into the room.

"Sirius wha' yeh doin' here," boomed Hagrid in his accent voice. Sirius turned around and quickly said

"I was going to talk to James and Lily today. Look, I need to do something. use my motorbike to take Harry. It is sitting at the back of the house," Sirius then passed Harry to ran out the room not knowing that in the future he would say this was the worst mistake in his life.

"Ah bes' be goin' now shouldn' we Harry" said Hagrid as he walked to the back of the house. He put Harry into the side-car and got on the motorbike.

* * *

When Hagrid finally arrived at privet drive Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore was already waiting. When they saw Hagrid land with Harry, they both felt relief that they were safe and sound. They both walked to the motorbike and looked at the sleeping baby. There under a bunch of black curls was a lightning bolt scar.

"Is that where the killing curse hit him?" asked Mcgonagall as she stared at the little child.

"Yes, most likely" said Dumbledore as he also stared. Mcgonagall nodded not knowing that this time Dumbledore was wrong.

"Is there not anything you can do?"

"Some scars are very useful," Dumbledore then picked up the baby and was about to put him on the doorstep when Hagrid interrupted them

"**Could I - Could I say good-bye to him sir?"**

When Dumbledore nodded his head Hagrid bended down and kissed Harry right on the middle of his forehead. His scraggly beard scratched Harry making him turn over in his sleep. A sob broke through Hagrid barriers as felt his grief punch him in the stomach

"Be quiet, We don't need the muggles coming out to check what the noise is,"sternly said Mcgonagall as she looked around the street for any faces.

"Yeh I know Bu' it is so sad that Lily an' James are dead. They died too young. Now Harry is an orphan," he cried. Mcgonagall quickly passed him a tissue which he blew into making a noise which strangely sounded like a trumpet.

"Well, I better go and ge' this motorbike back" was all Hagrid said before the motorbike disappeared into the night sky

Dumbledore lowered the baby on the doorstep and tucked the letter into the blanket before turning on his heel and walking back to Mcgonagall. He did not notice the plants at the side coming close to the baby or that the wind was howling in anger. He nodded at Mcgonagall before they both disappeared in a crack that caused some people to wake up

They did not know of the huge mistake they committed by putting Harry potter in a home with no protection.


	3. Leaving the Dursleys

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters and all the credits go to the authors. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. I do not get any money out of this so it is not illegal.**

**Enjoy :)**

"Wake up!" said a squeaky voice outside the door. Harry turned on his sided and pushed the pillow onto head trying his hardest to the block the annoying knocking on his cupboard door.

Life at the Dursleys had not been the best for him these seven years. As soon as he turned five he was forced to cook their dinner and after was put right back in his cupboard. When he asked why he had to do this, his uncle Vernon told him that freaks had to earn their keep. Thankfully, Harry was quite a healthy child. Aunt petunia, well not liking him, did feed him three times a day. When he asked why she had just said:

"I won't have the neighbours thinking I can't care for a child if they see you look sick"

After she said that Harry learnt quickly that if he did what he was asked to do and then would be allowed to have his food at the same time as them just as long as he ate his food in his room. He believed life could be much worst.

"Wake up now! Get dress!" He heard again. Finally, after a minute of look up at the ceiling, He rolled off his cot and looked around for his clothes. The cupboard, while not being the biggest of places, was actually quite cosy for Harry. He was away from the Dursleys and Uncle Vernon couldn't even fit inside. For him he thought the cupboard felt safe.

"I'm Coming!" he yelled back to his aunt as he finished putting on his socks. He step outside of the cupboard and went upstairs to the bathroom to quickly clean himself up. He pushed the stoll from the side of the bathroom, right next to the sink and stepped on it to appear in the mirror.

Harry- while not being the tallest people in his class- was not small for his age. His Eyes were still the green he always knew and his hair was still a bunch of black coloured curls. He quickly washed his face and brush his teeth. Then he ran down the stairs and started breakfast.

Aunt Petunia sat on the table watching incase he did a mistake or burnt himself by accident. She did not feel the need to go to A&E anytime soon. Aunt Petunia was not one who you would call pretty. But then again, you wouldn't call her ugly. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun and her eyes were a blue which seen to always water. But compared to Vernon and Dudley she was absolutely stunning.

Dudley, sadly, took more after his father. They were both, what one would call, chubby. But while Dudley at least had a full head of hair; Vernon had started using gel to try and cover it which, ironically, made it worse and more noticeably. Harry and Vernon did not get along at all. They both decided that they would both stay out of each others way. If Vernon came in the room Harry would leave. When Harry was cooking, Vernon would not come in the kitchen. It was a win win for both parties.

Dudley and Harry, on the other hand, had not come to any agreement. Dudley was a spoiled pig. Harry still remembered the time when he started crying because he did not get more present than one of his friends- Lenny Grayson, who also was quite spoilt. It had, thankfully, stop when Aunt Petunia told him Aunt Marge was coming with more presents.

Harry was just serving out the food when Dudley and Vernon came in. This cause Harry to quickly start speeding up his work. Just as he was leaving carrying his breakfast. Dudley, who found pleasure in seeing Harry get in trouble, stuck out one of his piggy legs causing Harry to fly onto the floor. The noise of the smashing plate echoed around the kitchen like it was mocking him in silent laughter. Harry could feel his heart pumping at a fast pace as blood ran up to his cheek. He slowly got himself up from the floor and turn toward the Dursleys.

Petunia pushed Harry away and told him to get started on the weeds on the lawn as she looked in the drawers for her gloves. Harry quickly ran outside and did what he was told. He knew that if he tried to argue now he would be back in his cupboard.

Harry loved to garden. He found it relaxing and always liked to come and garden when he felt scared. He did not even notice the time past until Aunt Petunia told him to plant some seeds and look after the plants. He knew this was because the garden competition was coming up soon but he didn't really care. At least he didn't have to clean the toilet again.

As Harry started to put in the seeds; a large shadow covered him causing him to look up. There was Dudley, who has a smirk plastered on his face as he glared at Harry. Behind him was a couple of also had a smirk on there face and a cold glint in their eye.

"Ah! Look, it's little potty. What are you doing potty?" sneered Dudley as he moved towards Harry,Towering over him. His 'friends' started laughing behind him.

"Just go away Dudley," Harry said as he moved away from him, turning his back towards them. He knew if he fought back then he would be in worse trouble and he really did not want to deal with it.

"Look, Potty thinks he is all tough," was all Dudley said before Harry felt someone punch him in the back and fell onto the dirt. He could already see some of his wounds healing as he rested on the mud.

Dudley and his group quickly grouped around Harry blocking all exits. There was nothing he could do. Dudley kicked Harry and the rest of his groupies joined him. They kept saying things again and again.

"Freak!" yelled one of the boy on his right

"Loser!" said someone else

Harry felt anger welled up in him. He had done nothing to them. He did not even know most of them and they thought they had the right to hit him. To bully him and make him feel like he was worth less than dirt on their shoes.

A crack appeared in the dirt causing one of the boys to jump in alarm They then noticed the trees that seem to move in anger near them. The dirt moved around their feet and more cracks appeared as they back away.

"It him! It's the freak! He is doing something!" said Dudley.

They all turned on their heel and ran for their life or well tried. Dudley couldn't move as a weed seem to have grabbed him. He was trapped. He was shaking in fear as he stared at his cousin who eyes seem to glow with power.

"P-P-Please Stop. I-I am sorry!" Begged Dudley as he tried his hardest to move. Tear and snot ran down his face as sobs broke through his throat. Sadly the commotion had caused Vernon and Petunia to come out and they stared at shock at Harry as he glared at Dudley.

"What have you done?" Yelled Vernon as his face turned a surprising shade of purple. His fist was clenched as he quickly stalked over to Harry.

"I have enough! I don't care what the freaks like you say. You have cause nothing but trouble to my family. Leave and if I see you again I will call the police. Now go!" he said.

Harry quickly got up and ran. He knew if he stayed he would regret. How did he do that? They were right I am a freak. After about five minutes of running he finally realised something. He had nowhere to go. He was lost and cold. And it was already starting to get dark.

Suddenly, he saw a person coming from the nearby forest. He, being the naive child he was, slowly walked over to the person. Maybe they could tell him where he was.

But when he saw the person he knew he weren't human. They were bald and had only one eye. It was huge and towered over Harry making him want to run. It was like he was seeing a older Dudley. As it walked towards him Harry could do nothing as he was frozen in fear. He was shaking and his heart was pumping as he finally took a step back. A blood-thirsty grin was on his face and happiness in its eyes

"A Half-blood. You smell of Magic and Earth," it said as he licked his lips as his mouth water

He felt it grab him and his breath left him. He was struggling to breath as his breath came out in short gasps. He tried his hardest to breath in oxygen but his ribs felt like they were cracking due to the pressure. Suddenly a yell echoed around the small clearing they were in. Harry couldn't see what was happen as his vision blurred. He felt himself being thrown through the air and his body hitting the tree. His head felt horrible as he felt something wet slid down his neck. His eyes closed in exhaustion as his body slid down the tree.


	4. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

******Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters (except for Elizabeth and Evan)and all the credits go to the authors. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. I do not get any money out of this so it is not illegal.**

**********As someone has question why I made Dudley Gang beat up Harry in the last chapter and said i made Harry a 'weakling' I will explain why that happen**

******I made Harry get beaten up by Dudley gang because 1. He was outnumbered, he did not think he could win so didn't try. 2. He did want to see what the consequence of fighting Dudley would be. 3. They punched him when his back was turn. While Demi-Gods have battle reflexives it does not mean that they can doge everything. Harry could not feel the change of the wind so was hit and then they surrounded him. He could not fight on his back and was stuck. He only won because he lost control of his power- which he did not know about - due to his anger. He has also never learnt how to fight and was weapon less.**

******Sorry for the rant and enjoy the story. :)**

Elizabeth and Evan ran through the forest as they looked for a monsters. Twin heads with blond hair were covered in leaves and sticks and their faces was red. Their Amours clink in a rhythm alerting the animals were they were. They both looked exhausted as they slowed to a walking pace.

"Why are we doing this?" shouted Evan as he slowed down. His legs were aching and he felt like he tasted blood in her mouth.

"I told you. If we kill a monster then we would show everyone that we can fight. Not just look pretty," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth and Evan were both the children of Aphrodite. The goddess of Love and one thing children of Aphrodite were thought as was weak. They were looked down upon- though it was expected when the most of the boys and girls found it more interesting to look at their own reflection.

"Ya I know but I'm really tired," stated Evan as he fell onto the ground. Elizabeth sighed then slowly sat next to him. She nudged him in the shoulder then pulled him onto his feet.

"Come on, lets go then," She said disappointed. Evan followed behind him as they both trudged their feet through the forest.

As they were walking they suddenly heard a voice. They quickly walked to their left and found their self in a clearing but what made them stop was the Cyclops standing over a child. He seemed like a tower compared to the child. The child's green eyes were wide with fright and he took a step back. The Cyclops then grabbed him. He looked like a rag doll making them both wince at the pain he must be in.

"Oi! Stop you ugly overgrown pest!"shouted Elizabeth as she ran towards him with her sword raised in the air causing Evan to groan in despair. What the hell was she thinking?

Sadly for the child, The Cyclops ,seeing the sword coming toward him, threw the child in the tree allowing his full attention to be on Elizabeth. Seeing his chance, Evan quickly went behind the Cyclops just as Elizabeth stabbed it in the eye. Evan swung his sword in the air and sliced the Cyclops head causing it to fall to the ground and the body to disintegrate.

"Yes! We have done it! Did you see that? We were amazing!" shouted Elizabeth as she danced in a circle in delight. They had did it. They had defeated a monster.

Evan ,ignoring his sister, quickly ran over to the child and checked him over. His eyes widen in surprise and he quickly called Elizabeth over who too stared in shock.

"How is he healing already?"question Evan as he looked in awe.

"No idea, but do you have the nectar?" as he said looked at the back of his head which was healing but slowly. The amount of blood worried him as he knew if it didn't stop the child would die of blood lost.

Elizabeth looked in his bag and pulled out a tiny bottle. She passed it to Evan who quickly tipped the child's head and was about to pour in when a hand grabbed his.

"What if he isn't a demi-god? We would kill him," Elizabeth said as she stared worriedly. She did not want the death of a child on her hands.

"He is going to die either way then. By drinking it or by dying of blood lost. And no normal human can heal this quickly. He will be fine," he stated with such conviction that Elizabeth believed him.

As he poured the tiny sip of nectar into his mouth, they both sighed in relief as he didn't burst into a fiery show of flames. The child's eyes fluttered under their his eyelids showing he was waking up. They saw his arms twitch and finally his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the blurred blobs in his vision. He, thankfully, had never needed glasses and really did not want to find out that the knock to the head had caused some problems. Finally, after a few seconds, his eyes adjusted themselves allowing him to see that the blurred blobs were actually two people.

They both looked a similar to each other. They both had blond hair and the mostly the same facial features. But that was were the similarities stop. The girl had blue eyes unlike the deep brown of her brother. The girl also cut her hair short- making her look like a pixie in a movie he had seen- while the boy had tied his in a short ponytail. The girl was tall compared to her brother who stood nearly a head shorter. But they both had the same look on their face. They both looked worried.

"Hey kid, what is your name? My name is Elizabeth and this is my brother, Evan," the girl said.

"Harry," he said. How was he still alive? He was sure he was going to die.

"Harry, do you know were your parents are?" said the boy named Evan.

"Dead," stated Harry causing Evans and Elizabeth to look awkwardly at each other.

"Ok. Who do you live with?" said Elizabeth this time.

"No one," Said Harry as he remembered the Durleys throwing him out. He did not want to see how they would react if he appeared on the doorstep.

"I guess you're coming with us then" said Elizabeth and checked Harry once she was sure he was okay, she nodded to their bags silently telling Evan to carry everything who did after muttering complaints under his breath.

"Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês," Elizabeth yelled as she threw a gold piece onto the road. Harry stared in shock. He knew what she said yet he had never learnt Greek.

Suddenly a chariot appeared that seemed to be made out of smoke. Harry nearly screamed when he saw what was inside the chariot. Inside sat three old ladies, they looked dead. Their hair was red and falling out and their skin looked like it stretched over their bones and was quite a strange grey colour. But what caught his attention was their eyes. Were their eyes should be was just sockets. Only one of the Ladies had a eye which made it even scarier.

"Where do you want to go children?" said the one in the middle. When it open it's mouth there was no teeth. Only gums that caused Harry's stomach to turn.

"Camp Half-Blood," said Evan as he threw the bags into the Chariot.

They all got in the vehicle and sat down. Instead of seatbelts there was black chains. He still hook them up. He did not feel safe allowing blind old ladies to move the Chariot.

"What was that thing back in the forest?" asked Harry as Elizabeth sat next to him.

"It was a Cyclops. You know the one eyed giant in Greek Mythology" she said causing Harry to star in shock. They must be Lying. Cyclops can't be real. It's a myth.

"Myth my ass. It's all real," stated Evan as he ignored Harry's shocked look "Now hold on tight. This won't be a fun ride"

This was all the warning Harry got before the Charity shoot off. He couldn't see what was around him and everything was a blur. One lady kept shouting direction at the driver making Harry realise that the one driver was blind.

"Why is she driving if she is blind?" panicked Harry as he stared at the twins bemused.

"They have to share their eye and their tooth. They must have switched recently" was all Elizabeth said as she look at the blur passing them.

"But how can no one notice?"

"Argh, you are a curiosity kid aren't you? The mist covered it. Normal humans will see something different most likely a car," said Evan as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance causing Elizabeth to hit him over the head.

"Just ignore him. He is always in a bad mood. Ask all the question you want," she said as she smiled at Harry.

The rest of the ride was hell for Harry as soon as they reached the sea. The Ladies kept going not stopping and Harry actually felt like he was going to be killed when the Vehicle lifted up in the air ,just hovering over the water. Harry felt he was gasping for breath as he looked at the sea.

"H-How-,"Harry couldn't finish his sentence.

"Look, Just stop expecting the normal. Your'll last longer"

When they reached america it was hell. There was so many car to avoid Harry felt his side was going to be completely bruised by the end of the journey. Finally, they reached their journey and Harry felt like kissing the floor. Evan passed the gold over to the ladies and off they went.

"Come on," exclaimed Evan as he jogged up the hill with loads of energy which Harry sadly didn't have.

When they reached the top of the heel. Both Elizabeth and Evan reached their hand to the camp and said:

"Welcome to camp Half-Blood"


End file.
